This invention relates to a target device for use by a golfer when practicing his or her putting. The target device can also be employed as a game component.
Portable target devices for golf balls are well known. Such devices can range from the simple approach of tipping a glass on the floor and using the open end of the glass as a target to far more elaborate devices which define a target opening simulating a golf course hole and which incorporate a mechanism which will automatically eject a golf ball therefrom after a successful shot has been made.
Prior art golf ball target devices of the latter type conventionally require that a golf ball roll up an uphill slope of the device leading to the hole. This arrangement does not provide a true duplication or simulation of a golf course hole which has an entrance or opening on the same generally planar surface on which one normally putts. That is, a player must adjust his or her stroke to apply more power to the ball to move it up the uphill slope than is the case where the target hole is level with the surrounding putting surface. Furthermore, some golf ball target devices are costly and relatively expensive.
The present invention relates to a golf ball target device that is characterized by its relative simplicity and low cost. In addition, the target device defines a target opening which is located at the putting surface, not elevated above it. The golf ball target device is compact and readily portable.
The golf ball target device of the present invention is of unitary construction and includes a hub portion for positioning on a support surface.
The target device includes at least one pair of arms, the arms of the at least one pair of arms being attached to the hub portion at spaced locations on the hub portion, projecting outwardly away from the hub portion and positionable over the support surface.
The arms of the at least one pair of arms have spaced distal ends. The hub portion has an arcuate golf ball engagement surface defining a recess located between the arms of the at least one pair of arms.
The arms of the at least one pair of arms each have a curved arm surface forming a continuation of and extending from the arcuate golf ball engagement surface to form an open ended target pocket including the recess for receiving a golf ball rolling on the support surface.
At least one protrusion projects into the target pocket at a location spaced from the open end of the target pocket for engagement by a golf ball moving in the target pocket. The at least one protrusion is for impeding movement of the golf ball and decreasing the likelihood of the golf ball exiting the target pocket through the open end thereof.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.